Skalamyrr
History In actuality, Skalamyrr wasn't just a simple village as their people proclaimed in humility. It was a grand city created by near hundreds of years. And despite this growth, the people remained in tact to their traditions and way of life even with the invitation of trading with the outside world. But at first, Skalamyrr was not as grand as it became. The Skalamyrr tribe was led by Chieftain Lalaug. Many barbarian tribes dotted The Snowlands, mainly humans, while the barbarians of the Goliaths lurked among the Jaggedmaw Mountains. Many wars and battles were had between these tribes with the victors either taking slaves, food, and other valuable materials that would eventually leave the losers to die in the colder seasons. These battles raged on until the Skalamyrr Clan won a recent victory over a goliath tribe at the base of the Jaggedmaw mountains. Instead of stripping them of their livelihood the man extended a hand to unite the two tribes. Better than watching his people die the Goliath, Rafannaug, agreed. Although Rafannaug was not chieftain any longer Lalaug made many decisions with his input, which soon led to the idea of conquering the other tribes which would eventually lead to uniting them under one banner, creating a massive force that could rival that of the outside world. On Lalaug's behalf, Rafannaug led men on the Jaggedmaw Mountains to go against other Goliath tribes while Lalaug stayed on the flats of the Snowlands to go against the human tribes. With their combined strengths the plan went into full motion and soon Lalaug had united most of the tribes. The others, knowing they could not stand against such growing force, came to willingly join without useless bloodshed. Each tribe had their own traditions for the most part, but as they mingled and worked together these separate beliefs and practices merged into one. And under this time of new peace Lalaug fell in love with Rafannaug's daughter. The two decided to become one and the peoples came up with a uniting ceremony to celebrate this new love and union. Thus, Lalaug gained the surname Rafannaug, as a blessing from Rafannaug himself. As time went on, the new force decided to explore the possibility of land beyond the White Sea, and thus began the raiding and pillaging of neighboring kingdoms. Lalaug gained the name 'Wartooth' due to his prowess in battle, and in fear these neighboring kingdoms did exactly what other tribes did and called a truce of sorts. Lalaug's people would no longer raid their home in exchange for food and other peace offerings. In return though, if these kingdoms required protection or allies in times of war, they would answer the call. This set up the beginning of trade, as representatives of these kingdoms would sail to the Snowlands to give their yearly supplies, or those of the tribe would go to the Kingdoms to pick them up. Eventually Lalaug passed away and Rafannaug's daughter was left to lead the people, and once she passed this task was left to the eldest son. So on and so forth did this continue, and many decided to try and fight for the place as Chieftain of the Skalamyrr but none have ever been victorious. Belief that the gods and spirits had chosen Lalaug to lead them circulated due to this, and such tales remained even to present day. Only the bloodline of Lalaug and Rafannaug could stay in such power. And over these years the bloodline either went more human (As the offspring were half and decided to marry another human, making those children more human, while at other points in the years they would get with a Goliath and that child would end up with a Goliath, making those children more goliath... so on and so forth) or more Goliath, or remained purely half. Goliaths and humans made up the people of Skalamyrr, and the Skalamyrr tribe thrived. Way of Life The Skalamyrr people live, or lived, a humble life. Some were farmers who learned how and when to toil the harsh lands enough to sustain them through the harsh winters, others became traders and traveled to nearby kingdoms (sometimes further) to exchange their goods and services for necessities. A very strong and proud people they would never harm those unarmed or fight unfairly, but they would take what was needed regardless of the outcome of others. Only the strong survived and thus elderly were scarce among the people. Often times, if someone fell ill or could not pull their own weight any longer they would go out into the wilderness, never to be seen again. When this were to happen the Daudi held a ritual known as the Sending, bless the person, and then send them on their way to meet their end with dignity and honor. If one were to die within the village, whether old age, sickness, or suddenness, then a ritual called the Calling was done. The Calling had the Daudi call upon the gods or spirits to come down and beckon the soul, so they may not linger among the living. The Daudi were called upon in times of death, and in times of healing or festivities, the Godi were the ones to go to. These were the priests or priestesses, or the healers, of the people. They did marriages, festivals, rituals of blessings, and so on and so forth. Other roles that were significant to Skalamyrr included a Lawgiver, a person who was chosen by the Chieftain, Godi, and Daudi in unison to uphold the sacred law and settle any disputes among the people, a Watcher who performed divinations, and a Sacrifice. Sacrifices were often times humans or goliaths who volunteered themselves to be sacrificed in times of festivals or rituals without being tricked or talked into it. With full consent and knowing, and without a clouded mind, these people were treated with the highest respect and honor, even higher than the Chieftain, When one was needed they would announce it to the village and any who wished to be a sacrifice would come forward. Then, the Daudi, Godi, and Chieftain would look over the volunteers and pick whom they believed would be the best. Once a choice had been made that person would be pampered, from eating first to sleeping in the Chieftain's own bed, etc. until the life was finally taken. These people were believed to have an instant place among the home of the gods. A people of battle, there would be random brawls or skirmishes to keep their fighting in top notch. Many festivals that were had often held some form of fighting, which people would fight to the death. Another high honor, and another way that those older may die other than by a Sending. As it can be seen the people of Skalamyrr had a rather colorful yet harsh life to those who did not understand their ways. Barbaric to most, but to the people of the culture it was one of honor, happiness, and worthiness. The Colored Markings Every tribesman or woman had tattoos of some kind of color. Or at least, they did eventually. These markings resembled the profession a person had; markings of blessings, and the color signified what exactly that person did. One would get them at any age, mainly when they decided what they wished to be among their own people. Red: Held only for the Chieftain of the tribe. (Always a Totem Warrior). White: ''A Godi. (A priest, priestess, or healer). ''Black: ''A Daudi. (Essentially a necromancer to a degree). ''Blue: ''Sailors and fishermen. ''Green: ''Farmers or gatherers. ''Brown: ''Hunters. Yellow: Musicians, bards, storytellers, or dancers. ''Orange: ''Traders, merchants, or crafters. ''Pink: Seer ''Grey: ''Lawgiver ''Purple: ''Warrior. (Although all were technically warriors, these people were the ones who made sure to make it a lifestyle for when war was to ever arise). The Bloodstone Pilgrimage Every Chieftain (King or Queen) of Skalamyrr had to undergo the Bloodstone Pilgrimage. It was believed that it was first made by Lalaug, who left the village for nine days and stayed up in highest reach of the Jaggedmaw Mountain to meditate and commune with the gods. During these days he came in contact with a wild boar and, clad with nothing but a dagger and the clothes on his back, slayed the beast. When he slayed the creature it's spirit entered his body and guided him on the gods behalf. He left a bloody handprint on the top of a rockface, and thus his son, the next to rule, did the same. So on and so forth did this happen and it became a pilgrimage. Each time the next in line took it, they would always return changed and represented the animal of which came to them. Whether it be an attacking boar or a stag for food, the single creature that would appear; the first creature to appear, would be slain and the spirit became the guiding force. Before leaving a massive ritual and festival would be held by the people of Skalamyrr, and upon returning a celebration. It is always an important time as, even though history repeated itself, the people eagerly awaited to see if their soon - to - be leader would return to them.